Need
by ravens rising
Summary: Shunsui chuckled, “In other words, even you get tired of paperwork sometimes?” Ukitake/Shunsui.


**Title:** Need  
**Rating:** PG-13 / T  
**Warnings:** kissing, implications of sex, and other naughty things like that!  
**Word Count:** 1,368  
**Characters:** Ukitake, Shunsui, vague references to Aizen, Gin, and Tousen  
**Pairing:** Ukitake/Shunsui  
**Beta:** The lovely nanette!  
**Author's Note:** This was written for Luthiena for her prompt in a meme: Ukitake/Shunsui, 'justice'. Hope you enjoy it! ^_^;;

Jyuushirou stared down at the papers on his desk, not really seeing them. The conversation he had overheard earlier that day ran through his mind and refused to leave him alone. With a slight frown, he reached up and rubbed his head, then sighed and tried again to focus on the documents in front of him. The one that rested on top was so familiar it nearly sickened him; he had signed over a hundred nearly identical papers in the past several hours.

With a frustrated huff, he jerked to his feet and turned. Immediately a sharp pain shot through his chest, and he almost doubled over, one hand flying up to press against his injury. _Damn it…_

"Hello, handsome~" A well-known voice called from the doorway. There was silence for a surprised second, and then his lover was right beside him. "Jyuushirou?" He inquired, laying a gentle hand on his back, his voice laced with a tendril of real fear. How close they both had come to death in the not-so-distant battle had frightened the pair of them.

Jyuushirou took a deep breath, relieved that it didn't catch. "I'm fine." He said, straightening up and facing him. "Just strained it a little."

"Good." Shunsui smiled at him in relief, and used his other arm to pull him closer. Jyuushirou gave in gladly, resting his head against Shunsui's shoulder. Shunsui lightly stroked his back. "What happened?"

"I was stupid." He mumbled against the other's _haori_, "Stupid, frustrated, and restless."

"Why?"

His mind skittered over to the conversation he'd overheard, but he lifted his head to rest his chin on a pink-clad shoulder and said, "The aftermath of a battle is oftentimes more stressful than the battle itself, they say."

Shunsui chuckled, "In other words, even _you_ get tired of paperwork sometimes?"

Jyuushirou laughed as well. "Something like that, yes." He said, nuzzling his lover's neck.

Shunsui reached up and ruffled his hair. "You should come play hooky with me." He said wistfully, clearly believing it was a lost cause.

And usually it would have been. However, Jyuushirou was tired of thinking about betrayals, motivations, and death sentences. He desperately needed a distraction, and paperwork would never be it. So he pressed his slender body up against Shunsui's and licked his neck. "Maybe I will." He said, grazing Shunsui's skin with his teeth. He could feel Shunsui's heart rate accelerate.

"Jyuushirou." Shunsui breathed, tilting his head to the side.

"Mmm." Jyuushirou hummed, nudging him backwards. After he was done marking his neck, the white-haired man moved upwards, trailing kisses along his rough jaw line. Shunsui's breath turned ragged as they got to the doorway between his office and his private quarters.

"J-Jyuu." He almost stuttered, "Are you sure?" They hadn't had sex since before the war.

Jyuushirou stopped and frowned at him. "If you don't want to…" Doubt flickered across his eyes.

Shunsui looked startled, "No! I mean, of course I want to!" He reached up and touched his long-time lover's face, desire clear in his eyes, "Believe me, I want to. I meant, are you sure you're up to it? You just strained yourself."

The white-haired man looked upset. "I'm fine, really. If it starts to bother me, we can stop, like always. Please, Shunsui… I need you."

Shunsui's eyes widened, and the hand that had be touching his cheek flew downward, beneath his chin, as he pulled him in for a rough kiss. Jyuushirou closed his eyes in relief and lost himself in the taste of Shunsui's mouth.

-

Jyuushirou lay sprawled across the bed, his head resting on his lover's stomach. For the first time in a while, he was relaxed and content.

"So… what was bothering you earlier?" Shunsui asked hesitantly. _I never can fool him_, Jyuushirou thought wryly to himself.

"Well, I really was getting fed up with all the paperwork." He said with a smile, and Shunsui laughed, a deep rumble that vibrated his stomach against the back of Jyuushirou's head. He sighed contentedly. "And… I really wasn't lying when I said that I needed you. I've missed this… I've missed you so much. Sometimes I forgot how much I need you. This is the first time I've been truly relaxed in weeks." He said quietly.

Two hands reached down and grabbed him by the shoulders, and he squeaked as he was pulled bodily backwards and flipped around. He grinned, inches from Shunsui's face. "Hi there."

For once, his lover was not in a teasing mood, and he cupped Jyuushirou's face between his hands. "I hate to see you overworking yourself. Please, try to relax some. I will always be here, whenever you need me. I love you so much, Jyuu."

Jyuushirou's eyes glittered suspiciously, "I know. I'm sorry." He tilted his head and kissed one of the bigger man's palms.

Shunsui tugged him in for a heated kiss.

-

He slid open the door and quietly stepped in, a tray of tea carefully balanced in one hand. His lover was sitting up and staring out the window, white sheets pillowed around his waist. The candlelight danced against his white hair and bare shoulders. Shunsui paused for a minute, enjoying the view. Then he set the tray down on a low table and picked up both cups. Jyuushirou did not turn at the noise, clearly lost in thought. The dark haired man walked over and slid in behind him, nudging his back with his head. His lover twitched in surprise.

"What did I tell you about those sad faces, handsome? It's going to stick that way, and then I'm going to be sad too." Shunsui said, pulling a face.

Jyuushirou sent him a half-hearted grin over his shoulder. "You're right; that wouldn't do." He said wryly, taking the cup that Shunsui offered. He took a sip and sighed, closing his eyes. "Mmm."

"So, are you ever going to tell me what has you all bothered?" The white haired man stared into his cup, and Shunsui reached out and placed a hand under his chin, lifting Ukitake's face so that he could look into his eyes. "Is it the trials?" He asked quietly.

Jyuushirou reach up and curled a hand around Shunsui's wrist, though he didn't try to pull the hand away. "Of course." He replied, "I…" he trailed off. Shunsui waited patiently, gently stroking his face with his thumb. "I don't like the propaganda that comes along with fighting a war. We were not fighting against a horde of faceless, inhuman monsters that rebelled just for the sake of being evil. They all had their own reason to rebel, their own sense of justice that differed from ours. Soul Society is… far from perfect. Nothing… nothing is black and white." He took another sip of tea, trying to wash the bitter taste in his mouth away.

Shunsui understood. His lover must have overheard a conversation mocking the traitors and cheering their likely approaching execution. He had heard many of the same type himself over the years. "I know, Jyuushirou." He murmured sadly, "I understand. We've lived too long, known too many people who have rebelled, known too many people that were wronged by Soul Society." Jyuushirou nodded in agreement, his eyes darkening with memories. "We do the best we can, love. We'll speak at the trial. We'll try to see our own brand of justice done."

Jyuushirou smiled at him- a slightly sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. "I love you." He said softly, and leaned in to kiss him. The hand that rested on his face slid to his chin, tilting his head at just the right angle to deepen the kiss.

When they broke away, gasping for air, Shunsui grinned at him, "There, that's better."

The white haired man shook his head, grinning slightly, "Idiot." He said fondly, shifting and settling back against Shunsui's chest, still holding the teacup.

Shunsui kissed him on the top of his head. "It'll be alright. They're young yet. They'll learn."

Jyuushirou let out a breath. "You're right."

"Of course I am." Shunsui beamed, resting his chin on the top of his lover's head. The two sat in silence together, staring out at the night sky.


End file.
